This is a Continuation Application of PCT Application No. PCT/JP00/02153, filed Apr. 3, 2000, which was not published under PCT Article 21(2) in English.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an information recording medium capable of recording and reproducing information and a recording/reproducing apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
More particularly, the present invention relates to a physical format of an information recording medium and a recording/reproducing apparatus compatible with copy protection.
A DVD (digital versatile disk) capable of recording/reproducing operation has been developed. These disks each include recordable DVD (hereinafter, referred to as a DVD-R) and re-recordable DVD (hereinafter, referred to as a DVD-RW). These information recording media each are capable of recording a large amount of video data, audio data, and computer data. Thus, it is discussed that media identification information for protecting illegal copy is recorded in advance in these information recording media.
A book type identification code and group wobble detection that are recorded in these media are available for use in identification between DVD-ROM and DVD-R and identification between DVD-ROM and DVD-RW. In addition to these items of identification information, it is discussed that still another item of media identification information is utilized for encode key information for encoding and recording contents.
It is discussed that the media identification information is used in combination with two items of identification information, and a recording mode for an information recording medium as well is recorded in a different form. In any case, such identification information must be formed in such a way that the information cannot be rewritten or changed on the information recording media.
When these items of identification information are defined as identification information A and identification information B, the identification information A is recorded as NBCA (Non-Burst Cutting Area) information in a DVD-RW. The identification information B is not defined yet.
In the present invention, the identification information A is obtained as individual identification information on a disk itself, and a disk serial number or the like is recorded by cutting. The identification information B is at least disk license information, for example, information on copy disabling, enabling of one copy, or enabling of two copies.
In a rewritable DVD (DVD-RAM), the identification information A is recorded as BCA (Burst Cutting Area) information. The identification information B can be recorded as emboss information in a specific area.
With respect to a DVD-R disk, the identification information A and the identification information B are not defined yet.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-86436 describes a judgment system for, when information is reproduced from a digital information recording medium capable of recording operation such as a DVD-RAM, comparing information sampled and read from electronic transparency information with information recorded on a recording medium, thereby judging whether or not such information is original. However, this document fails to mention how this system is specifically achieved on a DVD-R or DVD-RW disk.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-355711 describes a multiple signal for preventing duplication, it fails to mention the disposition of identification information on the medium.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-105975 describes BCA (Burst Cutting Area) recording, it fails to mention the other identification information.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-105974 describes BCA recording, it fails to mention the other identification information.
As has been described above, although the identification information A is recorded as NBCA information in the above DVD-RW, the identification information B is not defined yet. In addition, with respect to the DVD-R disk, the identification information A and the identification information B are not defined yet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information recording medium and method and a recording/reproducing apparatus that correspond to copy protection making it possible to use DVD-RW identification information B, DVD-R identification information A, and identification information B.
In an information recording medium of the present invention, the identification information B itself is recorded in a DVD-R and a DVD-RW in emboss so that a user cannot rewrite the information, and a copy of the identification information B cannot be duplicated or changed on the information recording medium by the recording/reproducing apparatus, thereby prevent illegal use of the identification information B. In addition, in an additional description type recording medium such as a DVD-R, the identification information B may be recorded in a pre-recorded manner instead of emboss.
In addition, in the method and apparatus of the present invention, as described above, a specific fixed value (for example, all zeros) is automatically inserted into such another disk management area so that the identification information B emboss- or pre-recorded in a specific area cannot be copied, thereby preventing illegal use of identification information.